


Snapped (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abortion mention, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Oral Sex, Photography, Reader-Insert, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stalker Taehyung, Stalking, Taehyung smut, Twins, Victim Blaming, Yandere, Yandere BTS, Yandere Bangtan Boys, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, Yandere Smut, bts smut, kim taehyung smut, kpopyandere, obsessive taehyung, pregnancy mention, unhealthy relationship, yn has low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Your relationship with your boyfriend hasn't been going well lately. His twin, Kim Taehyung, decides to take advantage of this.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 86
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 3 to 4 parts, I think. Enjoy.

“Why are you so nervous? The apartment looks fine,” your boyfriend, Minho, said to you as you frantically ran around adjusting and readjusting the pillows on the couch, as well as trying to get rid of every single speck of dust in your pretty-much immaculate apartment.

“He’s your brother. I want him to feel welcome here,” you replied. Minho’s twin brother, Taehyung, had recently been evicted from his apartment and was going to be staying with the two of you while he found another place.

“It’s fine. We don’t want him to feel too welcome,” Minho grumbled. Although he and Taehyung were close, Minho was disappointed in his twin for getting kicked out of his apartment. Taehyung and Minho were quite different personality-wise. Whereas Minho was responsible and dependable, Taehyung tended to be more driven by emotion. Minho had a lot of rules and expectations for the people he loved, and he was always upset when people deviated from them. It annoyed Minho that Taehyung wasn’t more like him.

You and Taehyung had always gotten along quite well. He was cheerful and personable. He was the opposite of Minho in many ways. Sometimes your friends would even make jokes to you about how you were dating the wrong twin.

“I’m sure that getting kicked out of his apartment was his own fault,” Minho continued. “I want him out of here as soon as possible. He needs to learn to be an adult.”

You nodded, not wanting to say anything to set him off. The truth was you were happy that Taehyung would be staying with you two for a bit. Yours and Minho’s relationship had been strained lately. You two were arguing and sniping at each other all the time. He was becoming more and more distant every day and you didn’t know how to fix it. Having Taehyung around might be a relief from the tension in your apartment.

Right then, there was a knock at your door. You and Minho both went to the front door to answer it together. Minho opened it and there stood your boyfriend’s doppelganger, Taehyung. Even though you’d hung out with him several times, it was always a bit odd seeing them together. They did look remarkably alike, except for the fact that Taehyung had a tiny mole on the underside of his nose. He also had maybe half an inch on Minho, height-wise.

“Hey Min,” Taehyung said, nodding at his brother.

Minho gave him a tight smile and nodded back, “Come in.”

Taehyung entered the apartment, pulling two large suitcases behind him.

“Hi Y/N,” Taehyung let go of the suitcases and pulled you into a hug, giving you a peck on the cheek. When you’d first met Taehyung, you’d found him to be a bit more affectionate than you were comfortable with, but you’d grown accustomed to it long ago. “Wow, Min’s got you looking like a real Stepford wife, eh?”

He was referring to the way you were dressed. You were wearing a floral dress that came down to your mid-calf.

“No, I don’t,” you said, feeling slightly embarrassed. It wasn’t exactly your style but Minho liked you dressing like this and you didn’t mind because it made him happy.

Taehyung smiled that boxy smile of his and said nothing, which was unlike him. Maybe he too was trying to get back on Minho’s good side.

You followed Taehyung and Minho as they pulled the suitcases into the living room, putting them down there.

“So welcome to our place, Taehyung,” you said, trying to keep the mood light. “I hope you’ll feel at home here.”

“Thanks, I just want the both of you to know that I really appreciate you doing this,” he said, turning to the both of you, “I didn’t want to impose on you guys but…”

“Why’d you get evicted?” Minho interrupted, quite rudely, you thought.

“I, uh, pissed off the neighbors,” Taehyung replied. He at least had the sense to look chagrined.

“Doing what?” Minho asked.

Taehyung seemed hesitant about answering so you jumped in, wanting to keep the peace. “It’s okay. It’s not important,” you said, holding on to your boyfriend’s hand to try and calm him down. “Let’s not dwell on the past.”

Taehyung looked relieved while Minho’s jaw tensed.

“Anyway,” you said, wanting to change the subject. You sat down on the couch. “Tae, how’s the photography going?” You knew Taehyung was a talented photographer, although you’d never seen any of his work.

He sat down on the opposite couch, while your boyfriend sat beside you and put a hand on your knee. Taehyung’s eyes locked there for the briefest moment before he answered you. “It’s going well. Actually, you should come down to my studio sometime. I could – “

“That won’t be happening,” Minho objected. God, he was in such a pissy mood today. It was really beginning to irk you.

“Why not?” You pouted, “It sounds interesting.”

“Because he’s an idiot,” Minho said, shooting daggers at Taehyung, who wore a devilish smile on his face. _What was that all about?_ You decided it wasn’t the right time to press the issue further.

“I should probably go to bed,” Taehyung said, standing up. “Good night, you two.” He picked up his luggage and made his way to the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

You turned to your boyfriend, “Why were you being so rude? I know you’re disappointed with him but you need to remember that he’s going through a hard time too. He doesn’t want to be here.”

“He’s being…cagey,” Minho said.

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. In your opinion, your boyfriend was somewhat paranoid and always thought people were being cagey with him.

“Look,” you continued, putting your hand over his, “He’s probably just embarrassed. We need to be a little bit understanding with him, right? Let him feel comfortable. He needs to know he can trust us.”

Minho snorted, “Right. Trust. You’d know about that.”

You were taken aback. _Where had that come from?_ “What are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, sighing in irritation and getting up from the couch. “I’m going to bed.”

He left you alone on the couch, wondering what you’d done wrong.

**

The next morning when you woke up, Minho had already left for work. He was always gone before you were up these days. You sleepily walked to the kitchen wearing the oversized t-shirt you always wore to bed, along with a pair of shorts and fuzzy socks, since the kitchen tiles were always freezing in the morning. You’d completely forgotten about Taehyung when you saw him sitting at the kitchen table, topless, wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms.

He looked up at you right as you walked in. You felt exposed under his gaze, although you weren’t really. The t-shirt came down to your mid-thigh and covered your shorts completely, making it look like you were wearing nothing underneath.

He looked you up and down, his gaze lingering on your bare legs. _Was he checking you out?_ You stopped mid-stride.

“I’m wearing shorts,” you blurted out, suddenly. _Fuck._ Why had you said that?

“What?” He said, his eyes snapping up to meet yours. He had a smirk on his face like he was about to laugh.

“It’s…I’m wearing shorts, underneath this. It looks like I’m not but I am.” God, you were so awkward. What was wrong with you?

“Right. And you thought it was important that I know that?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I just didn’t want you to think that I was walking around in front of you pantsless or whatever…” you muttered, feeling stupid.

“Okay,” he said, turning on his seat to face you completely, “Prove it then.”

“Sorry?”

“Prove to me that you’re wearing shorts. Lift up your t-shirt and show me.”

His full attention was on you. Why did this feel so strange? Wrong, even. But you found yourself doing it. You took your hand and lifted the hem of your t-shirt up to just above the top of your shorts. Tiny blue ones with white hearts on them.

He chuckled, “Aww, I’m disappointed.”

You dropped the fabric that was in your hand, letting your shirt back down to cover you. You felt mildly embarrassed. Why had you done that? It was like he’d put you under a spell for a moment.

“Yeah,” your cheeks were burning now. You walked over to the cabinet where you stored the cereal. As you did, you glanced into the sink, where you saw a bowl, a spoon, and a mug. They were obviously Minho’s. You two had had countless fights about how you hated when he left his unwashed dishes in the sink. _It would literally have taken him one minute to wash those,_ you thought, bitterly.

You poured yourself some cereal and milk into a bowl and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down opposite Taehyung. The awkwardness had passed now that you were too busy being annoyed with Minho.

“So, what are your plans for today?” He asked, startling you out of your thoughts.

“Oh, uh, none really. Just going to work and then coming back here. What about you?”

“The same, I guess. I’ll be at the studio. I have some stuff I’m working on.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just…stuff.”

You nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that. He didn’t seem to want to elaborate and you weren’t keen to push him.

“Did you wanna swing by after work? Come and check things out? You’ve never been, so it could be fun.”

You were about to agree, but then you remembered what Minho had said the previous night. “I can’t. Minho doesn’t want me going there for some reason.”

“Isn’t he usually working really late? How will he know?”

You paused for a second. You wondered if it was appropriate for your boyfriend’s brother to encourage you to lie to him. But then again, Taehyung probably understood Minho’s paranoid tendencies better than you did.

“I don’t know. It’s probably best if I just listen to him.”

“Oh,” Taehyung said. Then he laughed to himself.

“What?”

“I just…never took you as the type of girl to ask her boyfriend permission to go places.” He shrugged.

You didn’t like the sound of that, “I’m not asking his permission,” you said, snippily. Why were you letting his words get to you like this? “I’m just respecting his decision.”

“Ha, that’s cute. It even kind of rhymes. Did he make that up for you? To tell people when they ask why he keeps you on a leash?”

“I’m not on a leash,” you said, half-heartedly. As painful as it was to admit, you couldn’t help but think maybe he was right. Minho always expected you to do what he wanted you to do, and you rarely went against him.

“Sure,” Taehyung said, getting up. You watched as he carried his dishes to the sink and washed them, washing Minho’s dirty dishes as well.

“You don’t have to do that,” you said, you were annoyed with him, but you still wanted to be a good host, “You’re our guest.”

“I don’t mind,” he replied, “It only took a second.” He dried his hands on the kitchen towel. “I’m gonna go take a shower, then.” He started walking towards his room.

You didn’t know why, exactly, but you stopped him. “Maybe…maybe I can swing by your studio sometime. Not today, but maybe later in the week,” you said, casually. Taehyung was right. You didn’t need Minho’s permission to go anywhere. Especially since he hadn’t even given you a proper reason as to why you should stay away from Taehyung’s studio. “Text me the address.”

“Will do,” Taehyung said, walking away with a smile on his face.

**

That evening, you were at the apartment waiting for Minho. It was 11 o’clock. He said he was going to be home by 7:30 pm. You tried to be understanding but you couldn’t help but be annoyed. He was always later than he said he was going to be nowadays, but it was a Friday night, for god’s sake! Was it too much to want to spend a Friday night with your boyfriend, who you barely saw during the rest of the week?

As you gave up and started getting ready for bed, you heard your somebody enter the apartment and walk down the hall to your bedroom. It was Minho.

“So, where have you been?” You asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He barely looked at you, putting his briefcase down and walking past you to grab his pyjamas from the wardrobe. “I was at work.”

“But you were late,” you said, trying harder to keep your tone even, “You said you were going to be back by 7:30?”

“Yeah, something came up.”

“Doesn’t it always?” You muttered under your breath, not sure whether or not you wanted him to hear you.

“I’m not in the mood for this right now,” Minho said.

“In the mood for what? We’re just talking.”

“God, you’re so annoying sometimes.”

 _Annoying?_ Now you were angry, “Minho, we _live_ together, and we barely see each other anymore. Is it so bad for me to want to spend one night with you? Does that make me annoying?”

“I was working, Y/N. I have a career that, by the way, pays most of the bills around here.”

Your breath caught in your throat. While it was true that Minho’s job paid him a lot more than yours paid you and that because of that he covered most of the bills, he had _never_ thrown it in your face like that before. He knew that it was something you felt guilty about. He’d always said that he enjoyed taking care of you.

Tears welled up in your eyes. You were at a loss for words.

Minho’s face softened looking at you, “Look, that came out wrong. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just tired.”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine,” you said, trying your best not to cry in front of him. You refused to show that kind of weakness. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

**

If there was one thing that Taehyung was sure of it was that Minho didn’t deserve you. How the hell that uptight jerk managed to snag _you_ , an actual goddess, he would never know. Taehyung could see that Minho was suffocating you. He was trying to mold you into something you weren’t. He was bringing you down. And he didn’t appreciate you the way you should be appreciated. Taehyung heard all your arguments. He would never treat you like that. He’d worship you, given the chance.

It was the following day, and Taehyung was in his studio looking over his collection of photos of you as he waited for you to drop by. You’d called him earlier asking if you could visit, and he’d obviously said yes. You sounded upset, and he assumed it was because of the argument he’d overheard the night before. On the one hand, Taehyung was happy that Minho seemed to be doing a great job of pushing you away, but on the other, hearing you sound so down was breaking his heart.

The pictures of you were all taken surreptitiously, of course. There were a lot of them. You running errands, you at work, you at the gym, you on outings with Minho. Taehyung liked to pretend that it was him in those photos. It would be, soon enough. All the pieces were in place thanks to a divine stroke of luck he’d had a few months earlier.

Minho had called Taehyung, upset about something he’d found. He confessed that he had been looking through your phone, as he did on occasion (on the advice of Taehyung), when he found out something that shocked him.

He found out that you had had an abortion a few weeks earlier and hadn’t even bothered to tell him about it. Minho was hurt. He knew that it was ultimately your choice, but the fact that you didn’t consult him about it made him angry. He said he was scared that it meant that you didn’t trust him. Or that you couldn’t see a future with him. And Minho believed that a lie by omission was just as bad as an actual lie and the fact that you hadn’t told him about the abortion meant that you were lying to him every single day since it happened.

Taehyung was not a man who would fail to recognize an opportunity when it showed up in front of him like a gift. He listened carefully, absorbing all the information he could. He told Minho that he was right to be upset, that you _had_ betrayed his trust and you were lying to him. He even planted the seed in his head that perhaps the reason you’d had the abortion without telling him was because the baby wasn’t Minho’s at all. Minho had swallowed up everything that Taehyung had said, and it clearly had had an affect on your relationship. He knew it was the perfect time to get closer to you so he got himself kicked out of his place, knowing that you two would take him in.

Taehyung felt no guilt about taking advantage of his brother’s kindness and trust to ruin his relationship with you. If Minho really loved you like he claimed to, he wouldn’t be so easy to manipulate. It was his own fault. Besides, anyone could see that you two were a mismatch. Even you knew it, he could tell. You only stayed because you were _comfortable_. But Taehyung knew only he could make you truly happy, the way you deserved.

He heard a timid knock at the door. He closed the drawer filled with your pictures and locked it. He waited until you knocked again, slightly louder this time, to answer. He figured it was good to make you wait a little bit.

When he opened the door, you were standing there in your work clothes, a grey pencil skirt with a white button-up blouse. You looked a bit nervous, but it was cute on you. Sneaking around behind Minho’s back worked for you.

“Hi,” Taehyung said, smiling that familiar boxy smile.

“Hey,” you said, stepping inside without waiting for him to welcome you in. It was as if you were afraid to be seen outside of the place.

“So, welcome,” Taehyung said, gesturing to the spacious studio. It had dark hardwood flooring with white walls. It looked fairly ordinary.

“Oh, cool. So, this is where you work?” You said, walking around the place, slowly. _Obviously he works here, Y/N, you idiot,_ you thought.

“Yup. When I’m not on location.”

“And that’s where you take pictures of people? Like models and stuff?” You said, pointing to setup where there was a white backdrop and umbrella lights.

“Yup.”

“Oh, wow. Would you pictures of me?” You asked, coyly.

“Of course! I mean, yeah. Do you want to?” He asked, sounding much more excited about the prospect than you had anticipated.

“I was just joking,” you laughed.

Oh. The disappointment on Taehyung’s face was evident. You felt bad about your little joke. Maybe he thought you were making fun of his profession? Or that you didn’t take his work seriously?

“Can I see some of your work?” You asked him, wanting to shift the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Of course,” he said, leading to you to a set of large drawers. He opened a few up to show you what was inside. They were mostly landscapes, with some architecture shots too. You looked over them all diligently, oohing and ahhing when you thought you were supposed to.

“I don’t really know much about photography, to be honest, but they all look good to me,” you said, earnestly, after he’d shown you most of the photos. “What’s in here?” You said, opening up another drawer that Taehyung hadn’t shown you the contents of before he could stop you.

“It’s nothing, those are just…“

You looked at them and you realised why he seemed uncomfortable with you seeing them. They were all of women, beautiful ones, of various shapes and sizes, posing nude. “Oh, wow,” you said, slightly flustered, “I didn’t know you did stuff like this?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said awkwardly, trying to close the drawer. He wasn’t sure how you would react to this. Would you judge him? Think he was a creep?

“These pictures are beautiful Tae,” you said, not taking your eyes off them.

Taehyung was relieved. You were perfect. How could he forget?

“Is this why Minho didn’t want me to come here? Because he thought you could entice me to take my clothes off for you?”

Taehyung’s heart nearly stopped. _You little minx._

He recovered quickly, moving closer to you and asking, “Do you want to take your clothes off for me?”

This was inappropriate and you knew it, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. You giggled, “I think I might need a bit of convincing,” you smiled at him, “Tae, be honest, do you think I’m pretty enough to model for you?”

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he said, honestly.

It took you aback for a second, how genuine he sounded. Maybe the flirting had been too much. It was probably best that you get out of here.

“I, uh, have to go now, but I’ll see you at home, right?” You stood up on your tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek and then thought better of it and stood back down. You hoped Taehyung hadn’t caught the awkward motion.

“Oh, yeah okay,” Taehyung replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

He watched you walking out of his studio, wondering how much more patient he could be.

**

You felt unbelievably stupid when you got home after you left Taehyung’s studio. Minho was away at a business trip for the weekend, so you were just stewing in your own embarrassment, all alone. _Why_ had you behaved like that? You weren’t interested in Taehyung. The truth was, you’d flirted with him in a misguided attempt to get back at Minho. It made you sick, how petty you were being. This wasn’t the person you wanted to be.

And poor Taehyung! He didn’t deserve to be messed with like that. Sure, he didn’t seem to mind it, but still. He was obviously just being nice. He was probably back there trying to figure out how to let you down gently when he was living under your roof. You wouldn’t be surprised if he packed up all his bags tonight, deciding to stay at a friend’s house instead.

What you needed to do was apologize and explain. When he came home an hour later, you were sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

“Hey, Tae,” you said awkwardly.

“Hi,” he smiled, widely.

Even their smiles were the same. You loved that smile. You saw it so rarely on your boyfriend’s face these days. You shook the thought out of your head and cleared your throat, looking down at your hands as you did so.

“I just wanted to say…I’m sorry about the way I acted earlier today? At your studio? It…things haven’t been great between Minho and I, as you can probably tell, and I…I don’t know…wanted attention? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought you into it.” You finally looked up at him. You were on edge, waiting for his response.

“You wanted to feel wanted,” Taehyung replied, bluntly.

Shame enveloped you, “Um, yeah, I guess I did.”

“It’s fine. I figured it was something going on with you. I didn’t take it seriously.” It was a lie. He did take it seriously, and he knew, he just _knew,_ that you weren’t just flirting with him because you were upset. You _wanted_ him, for real. You just weren’t ready to admit to anyone yet, not even yourself.

“Oh, good,” you said, relieved, but still embarrassed, “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting down closer to you, “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s happened between you and Minho? You guys don’t really seem…happy. From what I’ve seen.”

Your eyes filled with tears. God, was it so obvious to everybody? “I don’t know! He’s been weird and distant for the last two months! I can’t think of anything,” you sniffled. _Nothing that he could know about, at least._

Taehyung grabbed a tissue and handed it to you. You took it, gratefully, wiping away your tears and slightly smudging your mascara.

“Do you think that maybe…no, never mind.” Taehyung said.

“What?”

“It’s nothing. I was just being dumb.”

“It’s okay. You can say it. Maybe it’ll help me figure things out. You know him even better than I do.”

He sighed, looking incredibly hesitant, “If it was any other guy, working late everyday, acting distant, picking fights for no reason…I’d assume that he…found someone else.”

Your heart dropped at Taehyung’s words. Perhaps you were naïve, but it hadn’t even occurred to you that Minho would cheat on you. It just didn’t seem like him. Or maybe you were just too trusting for your own good.

“Do you really think…?”

Taehyung looked at you with pity. “Look, I obviously know nothing about your relationship. Don’t get too caught up in what I say.”

But the damage was done. You brain was overflowing with thoughts of Minho and another woman. The idea that he might be fucking someone else at that very moment made you want to wretch. Picturing him taking off another woman’s clothes, kissing her, making her cum was going to make you crazy. You buried your head in your hands, unable to stand the thought of it.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Taehyung took this opportunity to put his arms around you. You grabbed his t-shirt and sobbed into his chest, “Please don’t cry, Y/N. It breaks my heart.” He held your face in both his hands, making you look up at him. He wiped away your tears with his thumbs, then placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You stared at his lips, wanting to taste them so bad.

You realised what you were doing and pulled away from him, getting up quickly. “I’m going to go now. Uh, I have plans.” You said, as you put your shoes on and practically ran out the door. You didn’t have plans and you looked like a mess but you couldn’t stand to be in that apartment anymore, especially not alone with Taehyung. You left the building and walked outside onto the street, not knowing where you were going.

Taehyung followed you out of the apartment building, keeping his distance. He wished he had his camera but he didn’t have time to grab it in his rush to follow. You were hurt and emotional. He didn’t like the idea of you being out alone on a night like this.

He followed you for a while you wandered around, seemingly aimless. It confirmed his suspicion that you were lying about the plans you’d mentioned earlier.

Finally, _finally_ , you slowed to a stop in front of bar. You looked like you were deciding whether or not to enter. He hoped you wouldn’t.

You did. _Fuck._

Taehyung watched you enter, staying across the street. He wondered if he should follow you inside or just hang out outside until you came out. He decided to go in.

When he entered, the place was thankfully crowded. He spotted you, sitting at the bar alone, nursing a drink, and texting someone on your phone. Taehyung sat down in the back, keeping an eye on you through a throng of people.

You were drinking a lot, and fast. Taehyung didn’t approve of this. There were so many disgusting men around, leering at you. You were emotionally vulnerable and drinking, the perfect target for creeps. You were doing a good job of getting rid of the men who approached you so far, but the more drunk you got the more persistent they became. You were like a gazelle trapped in the middle of a herd of lions, and you didn’t even know it. You were swaying on your stool when a man approached you, putting a hand on your inner thigh and leaning in close, whispering something in your ear. You pulled away from him, but he grabbed your arm, pulling you in closer.

Taehyung had seen enough at this point. He wanted to rip that fucker’s arm off. He pushed his way through the crowd, towards you and the asshole all over you.

“Hey!” He growled in that deep voice of his, “Back the fuck off.”

Both you and the man turned to look at him.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man asked, clearly annoyed.

“Minho!” You yelled, clearly very intoxicated. You got up from your seat to throw your arms around him. “You’re here!”

“Minho?” The man asked.

“My boyfriend!” You slurred.

“Oh, uh, sorry man,” the man shuffled off, looking slightly embarrassed. _Bastard._

Taehyung looked down at you, still clutching on to him. Had you actually mistaken him for your boyfriend or was that just an act to shake that guy off?

You looked up at him, pouting, “Baby, I wanna go home. Take me home, please?” You said. You nuzzled your face into his chest.

Well, that answered that. Taehyung was about to correct you but the way you were holding on to him for dear life stopped him. You were _relying_ on him. It was all he ever wanted. Surely letting you believe he was Minho for a bit wasn’t the worst thing, was it?

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Taehyung said, holding you close as you two left the bar with you stumbling in your heels. Taehyung hailed a cab, figuring walking wasn’t easy for you right now. You sat in the back of the cab together, your arms wrapped around each other. You had your legs thrown over one of his and your head was resting on his shoulder. Taehyung hadn’t realised until then that he could find heaven in the back of a dirty cab. He could feel your breath on his neck.

The ride was over all too quickly, however, as the taxi stopped in front of your apartment complex. Taehyung got out and paid, then took you up to your apartment, finally having you in the safety of your home.

“So, you should probably get to sleep…” he started, but you seemed to have other plans.

“Baby,” you cooed drunkenly, putting your arms around his waist once again and refusing to let go, “I’ve missed you so much.”

He petted your hair, “I’ve missed you too, _baby_ ,” the term of endearment coming off his tongue naturally.

You stood up on your tiptoes and planted a kiss on Taehyung’s lips. He didn’t try to stop you. He couldn’t. You just tasted too good.

You pulled away from him and he watched you taking off your top in front of him. _Fuuuuuck._ You then unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them all the way down, stepping out of them, leaving you in just your bra and panties.

“Fuck me, please?” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your body to his. “We haven’t done it in so long. I miss your cock,” you pressed wet kisses onto his neck while trailing your hand down to press to his crotch. “Please, daddy?”

Taehyung was about ready to explode. You really called Minho daddy? That was a surprise. Oh, well. Taehyung was going to be your daddy now. You belonged to him, anyway. You just didn’t know it yet.

He grabbed you by the hair, roughly, and kissed you on the mouth. He could taste the alcohol on your breath, but he pretended like he couldn’t. He led you to the bedroom you shared with Minho, kissing you the whole way there. He was going to fuck you in his brother’s bed.

He watched your cute little ass as you climbed on to the bed. You laid down on your back, waiting for him. “Minnie, come herrreeeee,” you slurred, reaching your arms our to him and wiggling your fingers. “I _need_ you.”

Taehyung took off all his clothes and got on top of you. He put a hand around your throat lightly, putting the slightest bit of pressure on it. “I don’t want to hear that fucking name again. I’m daddy, aren’t I?”

You giggled, drunkenly. “Yes, daddy. Sorry, daddy.”

“Let’s take this shit off,” he said, unhooking your bra and throwing it away. He pulled your panties down your legs and threw them off too.

He admired you for a second, your body was inviting him in. He wanted to take a picture of you right now. If he felt any guilt about what he was doing, it was burnt away in that instant. His desire for you overtook everything else.

He kissed you on the mouth, deeply, then made his way down, down your neck and your breasts. Down your stomach until he got between your legs.

He gave your clit a few gentle licks first. You squirmed, trying to move away from his mouth. This wasn’t something Minho liked to do, and you weren’t used to the sensation.

“Daddy, it _tickles_ ,” you whined.

He held you tighter around the thighs, preventing you from moving any further. “It’s okay. You just have to get used to it. You’ll like it, I promise.”

He kept on working your clit with his tongue and his lips, putting more pressure on it now. The ticklish sensation was soon gone, and now you were only feeling pleasure. As his tongue was working wonders on you, he added a finger inside of you, and then another one, and then _another_. Taehyung knew he was a big guy and that you needed to be prepped well.

You felt him redoubling his efforts after he added the third finger. You whined loudly, “Fuck, Minnie, that’s so good.”

Taehyung pulled his mouth off you and his fingers out of you uncomfortably fast. He lifted himself up and gave your pussy a harsh smack. “What the fuck did I say about calling me that?” _Another smack_. “Huh?” _And another one_.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You cried out in pain. “Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy!” You babbled, anything to stop the assault between your legs. _Why was he being like this?_ He’d never been so strict in bed before.

Roughly, he flipped you over onto your stomach. He pulled your hips up so that now your ass was in the air and your face was buried in the mattress. He gave his cock a few strokes, although he was already rock hard, and lined himself up with the entrance to your pussy and rammed himself inside you. There was little resistance since you were so wet. You let out a small shriek as he started pounding into you right away.

“Fucking take it,” Taehyung said, as he grabbed your hips and started moving you to his rhythm. Sounds of skin slapping filled the room. “Take your fucking daddy’s cock like a good little girl does,” he grunted.

If you were in a sober state of mind, you would’ve been shocked at how rough he was being with you. This wasn’t the way Minho usually treated you in bed. And he _definitely_ didn’t speak to you like this. But you couldn’t deny how much you were enjoying it. You moaned, wantonly, earning you a smack on your ass.

“Do you like me using you like this, hmm? Is that why you’re moaning like a whore?”

You nodded into the mattress, not really able to get words. Taehyung gave you another sharp smack on your other ass cheek and you yelped. He admired the handprint that was left there. He knew that he couldn’t mark you up the way he really wanted to but he figured that the handprints would be gone by morning. He smacked you again. He could tell by the way you clenched around him and whimpered that you liked it. He reached underneath you and started playing with your clit.

You started letting out more whimpers now, grinding into him frantically. Taehyung knew by your desperate movements that you were close. “Are you going to cum for me, baby? Are you going to come for daddy?”

With a particularly deep thrust combined with the sustained pressure on your clit, you were pushed over the edge before you were even able to respond to him. You moaned loudly and he could feel you clenching around him. It almost made him finish with you but he knew it wasn’t a good idea to cum inside you. He pulled himself out of you and flipped you over once again so that you were on your back. You were obviously spent, barely being able to keep your eyes open.

“Mmm, I love you, daddy,” you said drowsily, before promptly falling asleep.

He moved up so that he was beside your head. He jerked himself off and came on your sleeping face. God, what a sight that was. His semen painted your features so beautifully. Taehyung got up from the bed, rushing over to his jeans and pulling his phone of his pocket. He couldn’t help himself. He took a few pictures of your face up close.

Taehyung then went about making sure nothing seemed out of place. He grabbed a towel and cleaned your face up. He gathered the clothing that was strewn through the apartment. Then he dressed you in your pyjamas and covered you with a blanket.

Taehyung watched you for a few minutes as you slept. This was it. He had you now. You officially belonged to him. Kissing you good night, he turned off the light and exited the bedroom you shared with his brother. He couldn’t bear the thought of you going back to _him_ now. He wouldn’t be patient any longer. He needed to do something and do it quickly. He was going to make you his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update. i think it'll be 3 to 4 parts instead of 2 like i originally planned. enjoy and please leave feedback!

You woke up the next morning to a soft knocking on your bedroom door. You felt absolutely terrible. There was an awful pounding in your head and your mouth was dry. Ugh. Why did you drink so much last night? And how did you even get home?

“Come in,” you croaked, barely able to get the words out.

Taehyung opened the door and padded into the room, softly. He had no shirt on, _again._ Why was he always doing that? Not that it mattered. You shouldn’t even be noticing that. Men walked around topless in their homes all the time and he did _live here_ now. In one hand he was holding a tall glass of water and in the other, what looked like a bottle of painkillers.

“Oh, thank god,” you said, sitting up a little too quickly and wincing when the pounding in your head got considerably worse. You reached towards the goods he was holding.

“No, thank _me_ ,” Taehyung said, cheerily. He seemed to be in a great mood, smiling as he handed you the glass of water and two pills out of the bottle he was holding. You took them right away, chugging almost the entire glass of water down in a few big gulps. Taehyung sat down on the edge of your bed and watched you.

“Don’t look at me,” you whined, as you handed him the almost empty glass and pulled your blanket up over your head. “I know I look terrible.”

“Don’t do that,” Taehyung said. He reached out and pulled the blanket off your head. “You look great.”

You huffed, “Liar. And besides, I feel awful.”

He chuckled, “I bet.”

“Tae, this isn’t funny! I don’t remember anything! I don’t even know how I got home.” You kept thinking back to last night and wondering what the hell had gotten into you. It wasn’t like you to be so irresponsible. Sure, you were trying to avoid Taehyung and the feelings you may have been developing for him, but getting wasted was a step too far.

“It’s okay,” Taehyung said soothingly, in that deep voice of his. “Don’t panic. Just think back. What do you remember?”

“I remember leaving the apartment and walking around for a while. I went to that - that random bar and started drinking? I was texting Minho and then…” You blinked a few times, confusedly.

“And then...?”

“I don’t know. That’s all I remember.”

The look on Taehyung’s face was confusing. He looked almost…relieved? But that didn’t make any sense. The alcohol from last night must’ve still been affecting you, rendering you unable to read facial expressions.

“Well, you got home fine, so you don’t need to keep worrying about it,” he said, smoothly, picking some lint off of your comforter.

“Yeah, I guess,” you bit your bottom lip, needing to ask him something, even though you were afraid of what the answer was going to be. “Tae,” you started, carefully, “did you see me last night? When I got home?”

He sighed, pausing for a second before speaking, “Yeah, I did.” He didn’t seem to want to look at you. “I heard you stumbling down the hallway at like 2 am. I – I came out to check on you. You were completely wasted. So, I just changed your clothes and put you to bed while you kept drunkenly babbling on and on.”

You froze, “Wait, you…you changed my clothes?”

“Yeah, you were clumsily trying to do it yourself. I was scared you were going to fall over and knock yourself out or something. Why? Does that make you uncomfortable?”

No, the problem was that it _didn’t_ make you uncomfortable. In fact, the idea of Taehyung undressing you stirred something that felt too much like arousal in your core and it made you feel incredibly ashamed. God, you were a terrible girlfriend and an awful person. No wonder Minho was falling out of love with you.

Cheeks burning, you replied, “Um, no. I guess it’s okay. Ugh, I feel like such an idiot.” You buried your head in your hands, partially due to the throbbing that was still happening in your temples, but also out of embarrassment at your bad choices.

Taehyung gave you a small smile, “Hey, we’ve all been there. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he put a hand on your bent knee, over the blanket, “I’m gonna go make breakfast for us. You stay here and rest.”

“Thanks,” you felt warm with appreciation for Taehyung. He was being so sweet and considerate. If Minho was here, he probably would have scolded you for being so irresponsible. Although, you probably deserved it.

_If Minho was here, you wouldn’t have felt the need to do something so irresponsible,_ you thought to yourself.

But your boyfriend wasn’t here. Taehyung was. Sweet, shirtless Taehyung who tucked your drunk ass into bed and brought you painkillers and was about to make you breakfast.

“Wait a sec,” you said suddenly, grabbing Taehyung’s arm to stop him from getting up, “What was I babbling on about?”

“Sorry?”

“You said I was drunkenly babbling as you put me to sleep. What was I saying?”

Taehyung looked uneasy, “It doesn’t matter. Just drunken ramblings. I know you didn’t mean any of it,” he tried to shrug it off.

“You’re lying,” you said to him, softly, “Please…just tell me. It’s…sometimes I feel like you’re the only person I can trust right now. Tell me what I said.” It was an odd thing to admit, that you trusted him more than you trusted your own boyfriend, but it really was the case at the moment.

“Okay,” he took a deep breath, and began speaking, sounding reluctant, “You were going on about how…you,” he sighed, “About how Minho doesn’t really do it for you anymore and he isn’t able to please you and – and…”

“And?”

“And you’re not sure whether or not you still love him,” Taehyung finished in a rush. He was having trouble looking at you now. “But like I said, you were wasted.”

_Fuck. No, no, no, no, no,_ you thought, wanting to scream in frustration and get the hell out of there, away from Taehyung, away from everything, including yourself.

You did your best to remain calm on the surface, “Right. I was wasted. It meant nothing,” you replied, trying to reassure yourself. “Was – was there anything else?” You were terrified of the answer, but you just needed to know.

“You…you tried to kiss me,” Taehyung said, a blush coming over his handsome features, “Obviously, I didn’t let that happen…I would never take advantage of you like that…you were hammered,” he trailed off.

“Oh, god, no. Fuck.” To say that you were appalled at own behaviour would be the understatement of the century, “Tae, shit, I’m so sorry. Holy shit. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s okay,” he reached out to you, “Calm down.”

“I can’t calm down!” You said, moving away from his touch, “I’m a mess! And now I’m sexually harassing my boyfriend’s brother?” You pulled the covers up so they were right under your chin now. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I’m just –“

“No, stop! Please, leave. Can you just leave? I can’t have you here right now.”

“Okay,” Taehyung said, getting up, “But if you need me, I’ll be here,” he left your bedroom and closed the door behind him.

What were you doing? You were screwing everything up and it was all your fault. Minho seemed to hate you, and you probably deserved it. And you’d just snapped at Taehyung, who definitely _didn’t_ deserve it. But he was just being so sweet and understanding and you didn’t feel like you deserved anyone’s kindness right now, least of all his.

You needed to get yourself together and clean up this terrible mess you were making of your life. You knew what you needed to do. First, you were going to fix your relationship with Minho, whatever that took. And you were going to start keeping your distance from Taehyung, no matter how sweet he was to you. It would be difficult, considering the fact that he was living with you, but you were determined. It was the only way you’d be able to get rid of this pesky… _softness_ you’d developed for him. It was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

**

It was the evening and you’d dressed up for Minho, exactly the way he liked. You were wearing a long, flowing skirt and wore your hair in loose waves down your back. You wanted to look pretty for him. He was already late, _two hours late_ , and he hadn’t bothered to call but you weren’t going to mention it. You were motivated to make this work. You weren’t going to nag or nitpick or be overly sensitive. You were going to be good for him. The girlfriend he deserved.

You’d avoided Taehyung all day since the incident in the morning, mostly staying cooped up in your bedroom. He’d knocked on the door twice to ask if you were okay or wanted to eat anything. You politely declined both times, and you could hear him sounding disappointed. It hurt you, but you had to let it, _him_ , go. Your feelings for him were dangerous. You didn’t trust yourself around him.

“Hi, baby!” You said, with a little too much enthusiasm, right as Minho walked in the door, letting it close behind him. He looked surprised to see you waiting there to say the least.

“Hey,” he replied, slightly taken aback.

You put your arms around him to give him a hug. It was awkward, which was ridiculous. You definitely shouldn’t feel awkward hugging your boyfriend. But as you stood there with for a moment, you felt him hug you back and you melted into his touch, “Minnie, I missed you.”

“Yeah,” Minho replied. He didn’t seem to know how to react to your surprise act of affection. He rubbed his hand up and down your back, as though he wasn’t quite sure how to touch you anymore. “It’s good to see you.”

There was no “I missed you too” and it disappointed you. But you were steely in your resolve.

You pulled back to look him in the eyes, holding both of his hands in yours. You had to put your pride aside if you were going to do this right. “Min, I know things have been bad lately. And I’m sure it’s my fault, I haven’t been good to you. But I can be better. Starting now, I will be. So, please, will you forgive me? Can things go back to how they were?”

The expression on Minho’s face was hard to read. You weren’t sure if he wanted to give into you, or if he wanted to hold on to whatever it was that had put a wrench in your relationship. He opened his mouth and closed it again, seemingly debating this.

“Min, please, talk to me. Tell me how I can be better for you.” There was a part of you that realised how pathetic you sounded, how desperate. But you _were_ desperate. What would you do if you didn’t have Minho? He’d always taken care of you, even before you’d fallen in love.

_It was on a train heading home after a long day at work that you’d met him. The train was completely packed, which was usual for your evening commute. What was unusual, however, was the strange man who kept using the close proximity that resulted from this to whisper lewd things into your ear whilst brushing his hand repeatedly against your ass. You couldn’t move away. You tried ignoring him. You pleaded with him to stop. You elbowed him in the ribcage, but the fucker wouldn’t sway. That was when a tall, handsome, stranger came to your rescue. Minho had been the only person on the crowded train car to realise what was going on, or at least the only person to care enough to do something about it. He’d stepped between you and the creep, telling him to “Fuck off and leave her alone” in his booming voice. He’d stayed with you for the rest of the journey and had even gotten off the train with you to walk you home so he could make sure you weren’t being followed. His kindness, his natural goodness, was what drew you to him. You’d never had someone step up for you like that before._

_You were the one who asked for his number when the two of you had reached the entrance of the building you lived in at the time. He actually looked surprised, which you found enormously endearing. It was almost as though he didn’t know what he looked like. He gave you his number with a shy smile and the rest was history. It was the start of your love story._

You were waiting for him to respond and when he did, you were shocked at his words.

He cleared his throat, “I know about the abortion.”

Your gut twisted. You were at a loss for what to say. How could he possibly know about that? No one knew except for your best friend, and you were sure she hadn’t told anyone.

“I looked through your phone,” he said, anticipating your next question. “I know it’s wrong, but it’s just something I do sometimes.” He looked down and sighed, running a hand through his neat hair, messing it up in the process. He was having trouble keeping eye contact with you now. “Just… _why_?”

This wasn’t something you ever thought you’d have to explain to him and finding the right words after receiving such news was tricky. “I – I didn’t want to be pregnant,” you said, simply.

“That’s not a good enough answer,” he said, look frustrated, “There has to be more to it than that.”

You realised at this moment how awful Minho looked, how unlike himself. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked thin, his cheekbones protruding in a way they hadn’t before. His posture seemed different too, a slight slouch that made him look older. You realised how much it had been affecting him. Why hadn’t you noticed any of this before? Were you really that detached from your relationship? Maybe all of this really was your fault.

“Baby, let’s sit down,” you said, softly, moving closer to him. You took his hand and guided him towards the couch in the living room. “How much has this been hurting you?”

“It’s…” he looked close to tears as you two sat down together. “It’s been making me crazy. There’s so many scenarios running through my head…please, I need answers.”

Truthfully, you didn’t want to be having this conversation. You never felt conflicted about your choice and you always felt like you had made the right decision. But you could see how important this was to Minho, and you were willing to put yourself through some discomfort if it meant you’d be able to ease his mind even the tiniest bit.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything. Why you did it. Why you didn’t tell me. Was – “, he took a deep breath, “Was it not mine?”

You were shocked at this accusation. “Oh my god, Min! Of course, it was yours! I’d never cheat on you. Did you really think that?”

“I didn’t know what to think. You just went and made this huge decision all by yourself and never said a word to me about it. And if it was mine then why did you do it? Why were you so secretive about it?”

You took a deep breath, trying to gather your thoughts, “I did it because, like I said earlier, I didn’t want to be pregnant. I didn’t think we were ready for it because…” you trailed off, biting your lip.

“Because?”

“Because we’re not married, okay? I know it’s old-fashioned or whatever but I just don’t want to have a baby with someone I’m not married to. I can’t.”

“I would’ve married you, if you told me,” he replied without hesitation. It didn’t surprise you. Minho had always been a stand-up guy. He’d do it because it was the right thing to do, but also because it’s what he’d be expected to do.

“No, see that’s the thing. I knew that. I didn’t want you to marry me because you knocked me up, I want you to marry me because you want to marry me.”

“I want to marry you.”

“Don’t do that, please.”

“Do what?”

“Say things because it’s what you think I want to hear,” you moved away from him and he moved closer to you, grabbing your hands and clasping them together in his much bigger ones.

“Y/N, listen to me, okay? I want to marry you,” he said, looking deep into your eyes, “I just…we were just so comfortable, the two of us. Things were going so great. I didn’t want to disturb what we had.”

You didn’t know whether or not to believe him. He was right in a sense. Your relationship had been comfortable. Perhaps too much so. And maybe you two had began to take each other for granted. You began keeping secrets from each other, because it was easier, more _comfortable_ , than having difficult conversations. Maybe both of you were to blame for the state of your relationship.

“Min, I’m sorry,” you said softly, reaching up brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “But we can fix this, right? Tell me this is fixable. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ve only ever loved you.” That was mostly true. The feelings that you were developing for Taehyung weren’t love. At least not yet.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“This is how we fix things. We both want this, so why not?”

_I don’t want this, though,_ you thought, but the words got caught in your throat. Getting married to salvage your floundering relationship was just as bad as getting married because you were pregnant. But Minho was looking at you so wide-eyed and hopeful. Would it be selfish to say no, to hurt him again? If this was the only way to make things right, couldn’t you just give him that, after everything you had put each other through?

You nodded your head, and smiled, hoping it looked sincere, “Okay. Let’s do this. Let’s get married.”

Minho smiled, the first genuine smile you’d seen on him in a while. Just seeing him look so happy again made it all worth it. You could do this. His happiness was yours too. He leaned and kissed you deeply and you kissed him back. You were so relieved. It had worked. Things were going to be fine. Minho loved you again and that was all that was important. His hands were everywhere, trying to feel every part of you. It felt like old times, when the two of you couldn’t get enough of each other.

You saw him out of the corner of your eye, Taehyung standing at the entrance of the room, staring daggers at the two of you. You pushed Minho off of you quickly, readjusting the skirt you were wearing, awkwardly. Why did you feel like you had just been caught doing something deceitful?

“Taehyung, hi!” You chirped, trying to distract from what had just occurred, “What have you got there?” You motioned to the large bag in his hand.

“I just picked up some groceries for all of us,” he said, walking over to the kitchen and placing the bag on the counter. There was something off about his tone. “Since I’m _living here_ now. You guys really should be a bit more respectful and keep that shit in the bedroom.”

“You’re right, Tae. We’re sorry. We just got carried away,” you said, looking at Minho and feeling terribly guilty, even though you didn’t need to.

“No, we didn’t do anything wrong. Shouldn’t you have found a new place by now? Are you even looking?” Minho asked, pointedly.

You wanted to tell Minho to stop but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You two had technically made up, yes, but everything was still too fresh. Your relationship was still on precarious ground. Taking Taehyung’s side in this would’ve been too much of a betrayal right now.

“I’m going to bed,” Taehyung said shortly, as he started walking to his room.

“We’re getting married,” Minho called after him, and you saw Taehyung stop dead in his tracks. “You should probably congratulate us.” It was obvious that Minho was doing this on purpose, but you couldn’t understand why.

Taehyung walked back to where you were with Minho on the couch. He looked at your left hand. “I don’t see a ring.”

“It – It was a spur of the moment thing,” you stuttered out. It was ridiculous of you to feel guilty about this, but you did. It didn’t help that Taehyung was looking at you like you’d committed some horrible betrayal. “It wasn’t planned.”

_I didn’t mean for this to happen. I don’t want this either_ was what you wanted to say but obviously couldn’t.

Taehyung looked into your eyes as if searching for something. You looked back trying to convey what you were really feeling, but it didn’t seem to work. He still looked upset.

“Well, congratulations,” Taehyung finally said, looking only at you. “I’m sure this’ll fix everything.” He left, walking down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door with a thud behind him as Minho scowled beside you.

There was part of you, an overwhelming part of you, that wanted to follow him and comfort him. You wanted to make sure he wasn’t angry with you. You hated the idea of Taehyung being upset with you. It affected you more than it probably should have.

“Why did you do that?” You asked Minho, carefully, “You were rubbing it in.” It was obvious. Minho wanted a reaction from Taehyung, but you were confused as to why that was. It wasn’t like Minho to be cruel for the sake of it. Usually.

He sighed. “Because…I - I’m pretty sure he has a thing for you.”

You tried to slap down the feeling of elation when Minho said it. _He does?_ He’d never given you that impression. He was friendly, sure, and somewhat flirtatious but he was like that with every woman. That was just how some guys were. But Minho wasn’t exactly the jealous type. And if he thought that Taehyung was interested in you, there must’ve been a reason.

You laughed, awkwardly, “I don’t think that’s true.”

“Why do you think I’ve been such a dick about him staying here? It wasn’t just the fact that he’s an irresponsible idiot. I don’t like having him around you. And I’ve had to work all the time so I can’t even keep an eye on things.”

“Keep an eye on things? You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust _him_.”

It was a cop out answer, and you couldn’t stop yourself from calling him out on it a little bit.

“He’s only ever been a perfect gentleman,” you said, as you thought back to how he had sweetly tucked you into bed when you were drunkenly harassing him. Taehyung definitely didn’t have feelings for you. The problem was that you might have feelings for him. You were always the problem.

“Forget I said anything. I don’t want to talk about it. Come on, let’s get to bed,” Minho said, standing up and pulling you up by the hand, and then loud enough so Taehyung could hear, “I want to show you how much I missed you.”

You followed him to your shared bedroom, hating yourself for feeling so uneasy.

**

Taehyung was pissed. Seeing you and Minho tangled up in each other on the couch today had really fucked him up. He really thought he’d made real progress with you but somehow you still ended up back in Minho’s arms, back in Minho’s bed.

Taehyung was standing right outside your bedroom with his ear pressed against the closed door. He could hear the sounds of your lovemaking. It was sickening, but he _had_ to listen. Hearing your pretty moans being caused by someone other than him was enough to want to make him knock down the damn door and throttle his brother right in front of you.

He didn’t blame you at all. He knew that you had been manipulated. Minho liked to pretend that he was so innocent, but Taehyung knew better. He knew that Minho could be just as cunning and as savvy as Taehyung when he wanted to be. You were so naïve, such a pleaser and you’d do anything to make the people you loved happy. Unfortunately, you had the habit of loving the wrong people.

Taehyung remembered the first time he met you, when Minho brought you up to their parent’s house so you could meet the family. He didn’t like you at first. You were nervous, in a way that was more awkward than endearing. And you were just _trying so hard_ to win the approval of all of them. You wanted so desperately to be liked, it would’ve been funny if it wasn’t so pathetic.

But as the weeks went by and Minho started to bring you around Taehyung more and more, begrudgingly, you began to grow on him. You’d gotten more comfortable and you were less awkward now. You were funny and sweet. And maybe it was the fact that you _were_ so eager to please that was endearing you to Taehyung. You always took care of others before you took care of yourself. When he was with other women, his mind always wandered back to you. Watching you and Minho together, Taehyung started to feel like he was the one you should be pleasing. Minho was constantly trying to change you, to mold you into what he thought you should be. Taehyung liked you exactly as you were.

The moment he knew he was in love with you was when you and Minho had broken up for a month early in your relationship. The idea of never seeing you again had Taehyung panicked. He debated for weeks on what to do. When he finally decided that he was going to make his move, he got a phone call from Minho. Not only had you two gotten back together, but you were also moving in together.

Taehyung was devastated, but he knew now what he wanted and he knew that he was never going to be stupid enough to let opportunity slip through his fingers like that again. He just had to be patient and wait for the right opportunity to slither his way into your heart.

And he was right. The opportunity appeared. When he was out following you one day, following, _not_ stalking, because that’s not what this was, he saw you going into the clinic with your friend that day. He knew this was something that Minho probably didn’t know about, considering you didn’t take him. So, he called his brother and just casually mentioned that in any relationship, it’s good to check your partner’s phone on occasion.

Evidently, Minho had gone and done just that, leading to the mess your relationship had become. From there it had been easy for Taehyung to swoop in and make himself available to you when you were the most vulnerable.

Taehyung realised that maybe it had been _too_ easy. You were loyal to a fault. You wouldn’t let your relationship end just like that. Of course, you’d do everything you could to make things work. You were a fighter. Taehyung had underestimated you. Listening to you cum through your bedroom door, he realised he needed to find a more permanent solution to the problem of Minho.

**

The next day Taehyung found you alone in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. You looked up when he entered the kitchen and visibly brightened.

“Tae!” you said, as he approached you.

Taehyung looked at you thoughtfully. He needed to be calm right now. He couldn’t show you how betrayed he felt. _It wasn’t your fault._ Besides, the way you were currently looking at him reassured him that you still felt the same way he did. You didn’t want to hurt Minho, that was all this was.

“Hey, I wanted to say I was sorry about how I reacted to the news last night. I care about you both and I was just caught off guard. I’m actually really happy for you.”

Your smile faltered a bit. Why was he saying that? You remembered what Minho said last night about Taehyung “having a thing” for you. If that was true, shouldn’t he be jealous? Oh, god. You wanted him to be jealous. Fucking hell. Had you really fallen that low? Were your morals really that shot to hell just because Taehyung paid you a bit of attention? Coming between brothers, _twins_ , no less, seemed particularly sinful.

“Oh,” you tried your hardest to hide your disappointment. “I, uh, appreciate that.”

He gave you a small smile. He was having a hard time reading your expression. It was almost as though you wanted to ask him something but couldn’t quite muster up the courage.

“Did you – is there something you wanted to say?” Taehyung asked, slowly, carefully. He needed to coax whatever was on your mind out of you, but he didn’t want to scare you away.

_I want to ask you if what Minho said was true. Do you have feelings for me, Taehyung?_ But of course, you couldn’t actually say that. What if Minho was wrong? It would be too humiliating. But even worse, what if he was right? Were you prepared for that?

You shook your head, keeping your lips sealed shut as though the words would come tumbling out without your consent if you opened them.

“You know you can talk to me about anything. You don’t have to be shy with me,” Taehyung said, moving in closer. He could feel it. You were close, so close, to some sort of breakthrough. A confession, or something, at last.

Hesitantly, you opened your mouth, but a sudden melodic buzzing caused you to shut it again. Your phone that was laying on the kitchen counter was ringing. The name _Minho_ was displayed on the screen, along with an obnoxious looking selfie you two had taken together.

“I need to take this,” you said to Taehyung, as you picked up the phone and scurried away from him like a frightened squirrel.

Taehyung didn’t think of himself as a man who lost his temper easily, but he swore he would’ve smashed Minho’s jaw if he could right now. Grasping the kitchen counter until his knuckles turned white, Taehyung closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. It was almost as if the bastard was doing it on purpose. Like he could sense when Taehyung was making progress with you and was able to rip it all away in a second.

He stayed there in stillness for a few moments, trying to figure out how he needed to play this next. He had initially thought that being patient was the way to go but maybe he needed to force things along a little bit. He was being too patient. You don’t wait for destiny to happen, you have to create it. Or at least give it a nudge.

Taehyung went to your bedroom, entering without bothering to knock on the door, ready to make things happen. When he entered, he saw you standing at the foot of your bed, two dresses laid out on top of it. You turned around to meet Taehyung’s eyes when he came in.

Before he could say anything, you spoke, “Tae, oh, I was just about to call you in. Min’s taking me out to dinner tonight. Which dress do you like better?” You asked him, holding one to your body for a few seconds and then the other.

“Uh…”

“I could model them for you? If you want, you can even take a picture.” You winked at him. You were definitely being a bit cheeky, but you couldn’t help it. As much as you hated to admit it, even to yourself, you craved his attention and you wanted to know if Minho was right about what he said. You _needed_ to know.

“Yeah, okay,” Taehyung replied. There must’ve been a reason you were acting like this. There had to be. He just needed to figure out what it was. He wanted you to say it.

You walked into the ensuite and without bothering to close the door, began undressing with your back to him. Taehyung didn’t avert his gaze. You wanted him to look, you both knew it.

You’d just gotten engaged last night and now you were teasing him. You were dangling yourself in front of him like bait. Maybe you just enjoyed fucking with people. But he’d never gotten that impression from you before. Why were you doing this?

Taehyung followed you into the bathroom. “What are you doing?” He asked, accusingly.

You turned around, startled, covering yourself up by holding the garment against the front of your topless body. “What’s the matter?” You asked him, looking up at him so wide-eyed and innocent. For a second Taehyung really did feel like he was the one doing something wrong.

“You’re…undressing in front of me. Why are you doing that?” He needed to hear the words from your lips. That you wanted him as much as he wanted you. _Just say it,_ he thought.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Oh my god, Tae, relax. I forgot to close the door. I didn’t realise you were so prudish about these things, especially with the type of work you do.”

Taehyung stepped back away from you, leaving some distance between you two. Something was happening here but it felt like both of your were at some sort of standstill. As if you were both daring each other to make the first move. Like some sort of messed up Mexican standoff.

Taehyung smiled. If this was how you wanted to play, he’d give you what you wanted. “No, you’re right,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “Let’s see you put on that dress.”

You looked right at him, staring into his eyes unflinchingly as you moved your arms away from your body, exposing yourself to him. You pulled your shorts down and kicked them away, leaving you in only your panties. You held the dress out to him, “Are you going to help me out with this on or not?”

Taehyung walked over to you, grabbing the dress out of your hand and throwing it across the room. The way he looked at you right then, you were sure he was going to pull you into a kiss. But he did something that surprised you. “Don’t be a fucking tease. If you want something, ask for it.”

His tone threw you, but made you want him even more. “Tae,” you cooed, sweetly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about? I just wanted help with my dress? Why are you so mad?” You pouted.

Taehyung couldn’t help but laugh. This was getting to be ridiculous. He moved forward and you moved back until your butt was pressed against the bathroom counter. You wondered if you had gone too far. Or if you’d misjudged things. Had you made him angry? It was hard to tell. Should you apologize profusely? Tell him how you were a confused idiot? But then he did something else. Taehyung grabbed you and kissed you. He put an arm around your waist and pressed your body against his. 

A mixture of shock and happiness went through you. You barely had time to react when Taehyung grabbed you by your legs and pushed you up onto the counter. There was an urgency, a frenzy to his actions, like he’d been waiting to do this for ages. Like he was desperate for you.

You wrapped your legs around Taehyung’s small waist and deepened the kiss. This was what you wanted, right? What you’d been fantasizing about? Your boyfriend’s twin brother. As you felt his hands exploring your body, you seized up suddenly. You couldn’t help it. No. This was wrong. You couldn’t do this. You were _engaged_ , for god’s sake. And you weren’t a cheater. You loved Minho.

The guilt overwhelmed you and you pushed Taehyung away, hard. He stumbled backwards, and stopped, looking you dead in the eyes. He didn’t say a word, but you knew he must’ve been confused.

Still sitting on the counter, you pulled your knees up to your chest to cover yourself. You felt so exposed all of a sudden. Exposed and ashamed. “No, Taehyung. This is wrong.”

He opened his mouth to talk but you interrupted him before he could say a word. “It’s me – I’m not…” you trailed off, biting your lip. You needed to find the rights words. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry. I’ve been leading you on, I think. I just…”

“No,” Taehyung said, in his deep voice.

You stared at him wide-eyed, and he could’ve melted at the sight of you. You looked so vulnerable, naked, and curled up on the bathroom counter. He wanted to scoop you up and take care of you. He took a deep breath and began saying the words he’d been holding back for so long.

“You want this, Y/N. You want me. And I want you. I’ve been feeling it for a long time and I know you are too. Mi – _he_ doesn’t treat you right. You two aren’t good for each other. I can take care of you in the way you deserve. I – I love you.”

You felt yourself stop breathing. Fuck. This had gone too far. Way, way too far. It was one thing when you two were just flirting, messing around. But knowing that Taehyung loved you, or at least thought he did brought everything to a screeching halt. You loved Minho. Right? You loved Taehyung’s attention, sure, and you were attracted to him, but you didn’t love him. You couldn’t.

“Tae,” you said slowly, trying to say the words as gently as possible. You’d never intended to hurt anyone, but you knew now that it was unavoidable. You’d made bad decision after bad decision to lead you here, and now you were having to pay the price. You could barely look at him. You didn’t expect things to get this messed up. You didn’t expect him to actually fall for you. “I don’t…I think maybe I’ve been careless with my actions lately,” you said awkwardly. It was always when you needed to find the right words the most that you seemed to lose your ability to speak, or even think. “I’ve been selfish. I don’t,” your words got caught in your throat. “I don’t like you in that way. I love Minho. Only.”

Taehyung looked at you and let out a laugh, that was a mixture of surprise and confusion. “No. You’re lying.” He said it so emphatically that you were taken aback. He sounded so sure and it made you doubt yourself. “You’re a good person and you don’t want to hurt your - him and I understand that but you can’t keep lying to yourself. You’re go –“

“Stop,” You said, cutting him off this time. You couldn’t stand to hear what he was going to say. Maybe you were lying to yourself, but it hurt less to lie to yourself than to accept your true feelings. “I think you should move out,” you said, surprising the both of you.

“What?”

You swallowed and tried to stop your voice from wavering, “I said I think you should move out. Obviously, things aren’t working out with you staying here. So I’m asking you to please move out as soon as possible.”

Taehyung tensed his jaw. You were prepared for him to yell, lash out, argue with you but he said something that surprised you instead.

“Fine. If that’s what you want. I’ll be out of here by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment it motivates me to write 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts. it's my first multi-chapter fic so i'm nervous. 🥺


End file.
